The Child Of The Rain
by Fizzyizzy0205
Summary: Life
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY**

What a good morning. "Percy!" I year annabeth yelling in the distance. I run toward her as she catches her breath she says "There's a girl...she getting attacked...behind the border...I think she is a demi-god...I think she's  
a Demi!"

I sprint toward the girl she's getting attacked by a harpie. I click my pen and run toward her, I kill the harpie...For now.

I turn to the girl she stares at me in aw. She looks about 10 mybe 11. "What was that!" she asks very scared. "That was a harpie." Now that I  
get a good look at her she has branded brown hair and hazy gray eyes.

She looks at me and stutters "A..Are y...you a monster." I replied "No I am a demi-god like your self." She looks at me with confusion "A demi-god is a child that is half mortal half god." Annabeth jumps into the conversation. "We  
Know where a safe haven where people like us can relax and train to fight monsters."

She looks around "Where is it." Annabeth smiles "It is behind that hill. You can't see it, it has a invisible border." She looks at me and annabeth bewildered. I say to the girl "what's your name?" She looks at me and says "Grace..  
Grace Johnson."

Annabeth says "Well Grace I am Annabeth and this is Percy fallow us we will show you where the safe haven is."


	2. Grace

As we walk up the hill Percy recaps his pen.(I know, I know you all got mad at me when I said clicked.) I was still supishes(I totally spell) that they were monsters trying to hunt me down and eat me,but at this point what could I lose.  
I turn to Annebeth "I didn't see the camp were is it?"

Annebeth smiles and says "see that big tree?" I nod it is only a couple feet in front of us how could I not "right after that tree is the camp." When we get to the tree Annebeth pats it like she has done it a million times and  
murmers something that sound like come visit.

I fell I slight tingle then I look out there are so many things to see. The first thing I see is a big house. I turn to Percy "what is that house over there?"

He turns and replies "that's the big house,it's were we are headed." We continue walking down the hill. I look around and there are kids and syaters playing basketball. I also see some kids with swords walking to a small arena.

Once we get to the house I see a centuar. I remember reading about them in a book from the library.

He comes over and says "hello Percy, hello Annebeth, who is this small child?" He turns to me

I stutter out "h-hi I am g-grace."

He replies "hello Grace I am Chiron welcome to camp half-blood. Please all of you have a seat."

I sit in a chair on the deck I must look so stupid right know with my jaw open.

Chiron says "You must have a million questions,but in short I am Chiron the camp director. And all of Greece mythology is really and one of your parents is a God."

I just stare at him and ask "Well which God is my father."

Percy chips in and says "What did your mom tell that happened to your dad?"

I reply "nothing it was a topic I never thought to talk about. I thought that my mom would get all emotional. I don't remember much any way. My mom died in a fire to years ago when I was 10. These _things_ started to come after  
me. I ran. This person she said she was the goddess of the hearth came and helped me get here. You also didn't answer my question **who. .dad**."

Chiron says "We don't know. Your godly parent is supposed to clam you within 24 hours of coming here."

I look at all of them Annebeth hasn't said a word she seems to be in deep consideration. I then say "ok let me get this straight all mythology is real my father is a god and you guys have no idea who he is," they all nod "o that's  
fantastic. Couple questions tho where will I sleep, when can I leave and who are your godly parents?"

Annebeth answers "you can sleep in the Hermes cabin for the time being, you can't leave unless you want to be killed by monsters and my God parent is Athena and Percys is Posidon."

Chiron then says "Annebeth will show you around the camp and help you out if you have any questions." Great I think I will never be able to have a normal life.

"I hear Percy say "well she toke the whole Greek mythology thing very well,better than most new comers."

 _ **I know that was not as good as my other one. Sorry for the long wait. Will hope fully get another chapter out soon. Please give me feedback back this is my first fanfic ever.**_


End file.
